capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Chairperson
The Chairperson, known as Iincho (委員長 Iinchō) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Rival Schools videogame series. About the Chairperson Chairperson, the "Mainstay of the Class" She is a calm, level-headed, responsible, and well-behaved person; but when alone, she is quite timid. Nevertheless, she is very popular and adored by boys and girls alike in their school. She, however, is not very skilled in hand-to-hand fighting. She has a strong motivation to reach her goals, and will take the initiative as much as possible. She is also cautious, so as to minimize risks in everything she does. In Rival Schools: United by Fate She first appears in Hinata's ending in Rival Schools, notifying her of their classmates were inspired by Hinata to taking up martial arts. In the ending, Chairperson is referred to as Class Leader. The School Life modes in Rival Schools and Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 expand on her character a bit more. In Project Justice The Chairperson makes her first playable appearance in Project Justice, appearing in two storylines. In one of the Taiyo High storylines, she accompanies Hinata and Kyosuke after Batsu's brief disappearance after losing to the Seijyun High team. After Batsu returns to the party, she then tends to her wounded schoolmates and Hayato, who was also victimized by Kurow Kirishima disguised as Batsu. In the Pacific High storyline, she helps Boman in his investigation after some of the Pacific High students, unknowningly brainwashed by Kurow, wreaked havoc in the Taiyo-Pacific High athletic competition being held at the Gorin Dome. After fighting Hayato, Ran joins the two in the investigation. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Most of the Chairperson's fighting techniques are based on karate, probably based on the fact that her schoolmate Hinata's participation in Batsu's search for his mother inspired most of their other schoolmates--herself as well--to take up karate. It is revealed that the Chairperson actually learned karate by mail from the infamous Saikyo-ryuu branch, better known as Dan Hibiki's personal fighting style. She does not have a high Air Launcher of any sort. It is also of note that there is a considerable delay after she launches her opponent into the air, which can discourage players from doing an Air Combo using her. Special moves Hurricane Stance (Japanese: 疾風の型 Shippuu no Kata) The Chairperson does a knockback strike. Depending on the punch button pressed in the button combination for this attack, she may execute a sweep that must be blocked low, or a straight punch. Rising Dragon Stance (Japanese: 昇龍の型 Shouryuu no Kata) The Chairperson does a rising uppercut roughly resembling Ryu's Shouryuuken. This can be charged, which can make this attack deal six hits of damage. The downside is that she is completely vulnerable to attack while charging the attack. Swordflash Stance (Japanese: 紫電の型 Shiden no Kata) The Chairperson does a flying kick. Like the Dragon Stance, this attack can be charged; thus, it has the same drawbacks as the Dragon Stance. Rock Breaker Stance (Japanese: 破岩の型 Hagan no Kata) The Chairperson sidesteps, charges forward a little, then does a low chop that knocks the opponent down. This attack, however, can easily be Tardy Countered by the opponent. Frontal Turnover Stance (Japanese: 前方転身の型 Zenpou Tenshin no Kata) The Chairperson does a roll that brings her behind the opponent. Quite useless, since this can be foiled by a sweeping kick or any support-type Team-Up technique. Furthermore, this technique has long delay for her to get up from the roll. Burning Vigor Attacks Dance Performance Announcement (Japanese: 演舞披露 Enbu Hirou) The Chairperson demonstrates her martial arts skills by a series of punches and kicks. The third strike disorientates the opponent, rendering the latter absolutely vulnerable to the rest of the attack. Not very damaging despite the number of hits it deals. Lecture Attack (Japanese: 説教攻撃 Sekkyou Kougeki) This must be blocked low, since the starting strike is a low kick. The Chairperson then lectures a groveling opponent, and tells him/her off. Team-Up technique Chairperson's One-Point Advice (Japanese: 委員長のワンポイントアドバイス Iincho no One Point Advice) The Chairperson approaches the active character with a whiteboard, pointing to a diagram of vital spots that the active character must target. This restores a little health to the active character, and four levels of Guts to the Guts meter. Party-Up technique The Chairperson does the Horse Riding Smash. Trivia * She doesn't have a part-time job (school rules prohibit children and teachers from having them), but she's sometimes asked to help in her neighborhood's shopping district. * Both her parents are working, and she also has two younger siblings. * She excels in Japanese literature and language, but has below average performance in physical education; however, despite this, her main costume is her gym clothes and she practices karate. * She is the head of the school's Welcome Club. * To this day, the Chairperson's real name remains undisclosed. * Although her Japanese alias is read as Iinchō, it is officially spelled in-game as Iincyo, but read as indicated in the provided Hepburn romanization. * She is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi. References Game and character information Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. Translations Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters